One format for color encoding is the YUV format, where the signals in the YUV format are derived from the RGB format. The RGB color format is the color format captured by the analog and digital cameras. The Y channel in YUV is the “luma” or luminance channel, which carries brightness information, and is a sum of the R, G, and B color signals. The U and V channels in the YUV format are the chroma channels, and carry the color information. The U channel carries blue minus luma (B-Y) information, and the V channel carries red minus luma (R-Y) information. Through a process called “color space conversion,” the video camera converts the RGB data captured by its sensors into either composite analog signals (YUV) or component versions (analog YPbPr or digital YCbCr). For rendering on a TV screen, these color spaces are converted back to RGB format by the TV or display system. Various standardized equations are used to represent the conversion of RGB to YUV.
The original TV standard combined the luma (Y) channel and both chroma channels (U and V) into one channel, which is known as “composite video.” An option known as “S-video” or “Y/C video” keeps the luma channel separate from the color channels, using one cable, but with separate wires internally. S-video provides a bit sharper images than composite video. When the luma channel and each of the color channels (B-Y and R-Y) are maintained separately, it is called “component video.” Component video is designated as YPbPr when in the analog domain and YCbCr when in the digital domain. In practice, YUV refers to the color difference encoding format whether composite or component, and “YUV,” “Y, B-Y, R-Y” and “YPbPr” are used interchangeably for analog signals. Sometimes, “YCbCr,” which is digital, may be used interchangeably as well.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.